The Real Inuyasha
by inu'schick91
Summary: Rated T for some language and adult humor/themes. Inuyasha and other characters from that show somehow collide with people from the real world. Or at least the real world in my imagination .
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction series. I started this in high school and finished it after graduation (never mind the years). Although my most recent fanfics. are better, these ones are still good enough to enter on this site.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, though. I also don't own any of the businesses mentioned in the story.

The Real Inuyasha

Part #1

One Friday afternoon, a girl named Tia was at an anime club at her local library. The group was watching, "Inuyasha." Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha somehow jumped out of the screen and into the real world! All the fan girls in the room were making a big fuss out of him, so Tia had to save him from getting pummeled. The guys thought that him coming here was pretty cool too, but they didn't want to jump on him as much as the girls did. Anyway, Tia dragged Inuyasha down the street by his robe as fast as she could. She and him hid behind the 7-Eleven closest to her house. "Hi, Inuyasha. My name is, Tia. You came into the real human world, " she said hoping he wouldn't freak out and kill her with his Tetsusaiga. But, his human loving side prevented him from that. "How the hell did I get here," he asked. Tia took him to her house, explaining things on the way. "The last thing I remember is going back home from Kagome's world. Something must've gone wrong with the Sacred Well," Inuyasha replied. "At least it teleported you into civilization," I reassured. "Well, it's not Japan but..." Inuyasha said as he looked around. "Don't worry, you'll love America. Trust me," I told him smiling. "This is just great! Now I'll never get back to the Feudal World," Inu thought. "This is awesome! I hope Inuyasha gets stranded here with me forever," I thought. As soon as she and Inu got to the house, Tia introduced him to her family. Everybody was so shocked, they were speechless. Tia's mom even fainted! While her brother helped her up, Tia asked her dad, "Can I keep him? He can sleep on the hide-a-bed." While she said that, she petted Inu's head; and he told her he wasn't a dog. She knew he was a dog hanyou, but it's hard for any fan girl to resist those cute ears of his; plus he looks hot everywhere else. "No," Dad answered. "Would you rather him sleep in my room," Tia coerced. "The hide-a-bed is fine," Dad replied with concern. As she got Inuyasha's bed set up in the sitting room Inu asked, "What the hell was that for?!" "I got you a place to stay, be grateful," she told him.

Later on in the evening, Mom woke up. Everybody was sitting in the family room. Dad ordered pizza, as the rest of the family listened to the story of how Inu got here. When Mom found Inuyasha sitting next to Tia and her, she screamed. Tia told her to chill out and assured her that he was a good guy and he just needed to stay temporarily. She calmed down and said, "I hope you know what you're doing." "Relax, Mom. In a few days he'll blend in. I'll make sure of it," I reassured. When the pizzas got here, Inuyasha wondered what they were. I told him, "If you don't like it, I'll make Ramen for you. I know that's your favorite food." He liked pizza so much, he ate a whole pie in one sitting. I told him if he ate too much too fast, he would get a stomach ache. He told her that, demons don't get hurt or sick the same way as humans. She knew that, but she didn't feel like arguing with him. The next day, Mom gave her some money to buy Inuyasha some modern clothes. When they got to the mall, he was confused since it didn't look like the marketplaces in his era. Some people stopped and stared at the two. Tia told them all that, her friend was dressed the way he was because he was going to an anime convention. When she turned around, he was gone! She looked for him for a couple min., and found him inside Excalibur; fascinated by the weapons that store sells. She told Inuyasha as she yanked him by the arm, "Come on, we can look at swords after we get your clothes." "Oh...all right," he groaned as he put a katana back on the wall.

First, we went to Abercrombie and Fitch to try on preppy clothes. That didn't work out. He looked like a golfer, and he was a little upset that she chose a pink outfit for him. She laughed and said, "Where's the country club," when he walked out of the dressing room in that outfit. He gave her a dirty look and she told him she was kidding. After he changed back into his old clothes, we returned the outfit and left the store. Next, we went into a store that sold brands like Ecko and Baby Phat. This time, Inuyasha came out looking like a gangster. "Nah, you look stupid," she told him. He thought it looked better than a golfer, but he went along with her anyway. After that, he went straight for the dresses at Macy's. He thought they were kimonos. Tia put the dresses back and told him, "Dude, those are for ladies! What are you thinking?!" He looked embarassed as they walked out of the store. Finally, they found a style that suited him at Hot Topic. He liked rocker stuff, because it made him look like a tough guy. Here's what he looked like when he walked out of the store. He had a fake, small, silver hoop earring on the tip of one of his dog ears; lots of spikes and chains as other accessories, black leather combat boots, a little baggy jeans with skulls on them; a studded black belt, a red and black t-shirt that says, "You suck," a black leather jacket; and boxers that say, "Don't look at my ass," on the back of the elastic waistband. As we walked through the mall, all the girls were checking him out. Tia grabbed his hand to make it look like they were dating, so that the other girls would go away. It worked. They went back to Excalibur, as promised. But, when he started explaining his Tetsusaiga to the shopkeeper, Tia yanked him out of there. "You'll blow your cover," she said. They still held hands as they headed toward the exit.

As they passed Victoria Secret, he pointed at the store and said, "My friend, Miroku, would love that store." They both laughed. A few hours later at Tia's house, she showed Inuyasha her room and all of the anime related things in it. She introduced him to her computer and .net. They read a whole bunch of hilarious stories about him and his friends. As soon as they were done with that, she showed him all her anime pictures and stories she wrote; and the "Inuyasha" DVD collection. "Why do you have so many things about me," he asked. She said, "Because I'm a big fan of you." She hoped she didn't say too much. Inuyasha responded with a look of shock. Later that night, both Inuyasha and Tia laid awake. Inu thought, "Why does Tia act that way around me? Does she want me? That would explain a lot about the pictures and stories. Although, nobody appreciates me that much. And...she is kinda cute. What am I saying?! I've only known this girl for two days! And what if Kagome catches us...crap now I'm starting to think like Miroku! Must...not....cheat....on....Kagome!" At the same time, Tia was thinking, "My plan is working! Inuyasha is starting to like me! Now all I have to do is, brainwash him into forgetting Kagome! That may be a little difficult, but with some effort; maybe I'll get him to fall in love with me. That would be freakin' awesome! I wonder what our kids would look like? Of course they'll all have cute, little, puppy like features. But, which traits would show the most? Mine or his? How many would we have?" After she said that to herself, a bunch of dirty thoughts passed through her mind. She stopped in the middle of the 100th scenario and thought, "Oh my God, I turned into a female Miroku! I can't do that, I have morals! But...I want him so bad! Get a hold of yourself, Tia!" Then, they both finally went to sleep.

On Sunday, she prepared Inuyasha for school the next day. She told him he would have to go as a Japanese exchange student named, Miroku. "Why do I have to be named after a perverted human," he asked. "Because, you don't look like him or act like him. Plus, people aren't ready to accept a demon into society yet," I answered. "Half demon," he corrected. "Whatever," I replied. The next morning, he refused to get up. So, Tia startled him with her mom's airhorn! He jumped out of bed, grabbed his sword and said, "What the hell was that?! Oh, it's you." Inuyasha wore a pair of red boxers to bed (which she secretly enjoyed the sight of), and he covered them up with a blanket. She handed him some of his new clothes and said, "It's time to get ready for the bus." The first day was pretty rough. Tia kept on having to explain everything to Inuyasha throughout the whole day. She had to make up a whole bunch of excuses for his "weird" behavior. Also, the teachers thought he was a bad boy because he refused to do any assignments he deemed "pointless." Tia thought that was kind of funny, but she still had to take him to detention. After a few weeks, he got better at behaving. Plus, Tia helped him out with his homework; which she often had dreams about at night, in which she and him would take "study breaks." After school, Inuyasha promised that if she taught him how to use modern technology; he would teach her how to use his Tetsusaiga. They kept their promises. The sword was heavy, so she got him to get behind her and help her lift it. She felt a warm, tingly, sensation; as his front touched her back and smiled.

Please review even though I haven't finished the story yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Part #2

After practice, Tia's family went to hang out with friends; leaving her and Inuyasha alone for a few hours. So, they decided to watch a movie. She got the popcorn, sodas, and candy bars as "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" played at theatre sound downstairs. Inuyasha and Tia were engrossed in the fighting scenes. She and him snuggled in a blanket during the rest of the movie. At the part toward the end of the movie, where Li Mu Bai was dying in the arms of the woman who loved him; Tia started crying on Inuyasha's shoulder. He put his arms around her to comfort her, and he liked the feeling of her body against his. A few days passed after that. Tia decided to go on a walk, which nobody wanted to go on with her. She was listening to her MP-3 Player, when all of a sudden she heard footsteps too close behind her. She turned around to see two creepy looking guys following her! Her heart started racing as she walked faster thinking, "That's weird. Usually this is a nice neighborhood." After she got to a safe distance, she checked to see if they were gone. She immediately felt relieved when she didn't see them. But, they weren't gone! They used a shortcut to get in front of her! So, she turned around and ran! The stalkers chased her for a couple blocks as she screamed, "Help!" Inuyasha rushed to her frightened cries! He didn't get there until they cornered her and she tried to defend herself with her Martial Arts lessons, then he helped her beat the crap out of them; since she was obviously outnumbered. As they ran away he shouted after them, "And I never want to catch you harassing innocent women again!" Inuyasha then turned and asked, "Are you alright, Tia?" "Yeah, thanks to you saving my life," I exclaimed. "Well, I couldn't let those bastards hurt you," he replied as he grabbed her hands. They gazed into each other's starstruck eyes for a min., and then Tia got her first lip locking kiss! She then kissed him back, only with their arms wrapped around each other this time. After they went back to her house, she told her family about her and Inu's relationship. Her parents were happy for her, but they were still concerned about her dating him. They were concerned about the fact that, he didn't know that she is autistic and they were worried that he might use some kind of trick to force her to do things she's not ready for yet. They still didn't know him very well, after all. So, Dad gave him the speech and he also told him about her disability. "That was awkward," Inuyasha thought as he got ready for bed that night. He also still liked Tia as a person, even though she is different. He could kind of relate to that, actually.

Over the months, Inuyasha learned more about Tia; and they had tons of fun together. Unless, she was with her friends. During those times, Inu waited anxiously for her to get back. But one time, after I spent the night with one of my friends; I asked Inu if he missed me and he said, "I miss Kagome." She yelled, "I can't believe this! I just explained this to you a month ago! Kagome doesn't deserve you! Did you already forget the time, when we made fun of all the dumb things she said and did?! She's a complete baka! Plus, she's not nice to you! She always says your binding words! Not to mention, she has a boyfriend at school who doesn't know about you!" Inuyasha got angry and said, "You're right! You never 'sit' me and you never lie to me!" "Good boy," she told Inuyasha as she fed him a cookie. Later that day, they made plans to leave for the Feudal World; because Inuyasha wanted Tia to meet his friends, and she wanted to get back at Kagome for him. He gave her a good luck kiss for that. They arrived somehow through one of her, "Inuyasha" DVD's. Inu and Tia met his group, who were all camping in front of the well. They told all of them about the "Real World adventures," except for Tia's plan to steal Inuyasha; which she told Sango and Miroku about after Kagome fell asleep. The next day, Miroku found it really hard to control himself around Tia. He decided he couldn't resist any longer. So, during a tour of Feudal Japan; he grabbed her suitcases and said, "Allow me to help you with those, ma'am." "Thanks," she replied. While the group was resting later, he scooted close to her and said seductively, "Forgive me for not telling you this before, but I own a spa in that village over there; and...I give pretty tourists free massages. (Moves his hand down her back). Would you like a preview?" She gave him a tiger claw in the groin, and as he screamed in pain and rubbed himself; she said, "Hands off, pervert!" Sango gave her a high five as the group left.

A few days went by, and Tia fooled Kagome into trusting her. Which was easy, considering she is a million times smarter than her. One night, she put the best part of her plan into action. She snuck off with Inuyasha, to the lake everybody used earlier that day; and whispered to Sango as she left. When Kagome came back to the campsite from behind a bush, Sango told her; that Inuyasha wanted to meet her at the lake. She went, thinking romantic thoughts. But then, all hell broke loose in her mind! Inuyasha and Tia were making out right in front of her! When they stopped, they laughed as she ran off to cry. "That's what you get for cheating on me," Inuyasha yelled. The real scene happened the next day, though. Kagome picked a fight with Tia, on the way to a demon hunting expedition! "I saw you kissing my Inuyasha last night, boyfriend stealer!" "At least I don't have two boyfriends, tramp," Tia insulted back. "Hojo was only my back up, dummy!" "I'm not the one who skips school to go to the Feudal World, baka!" "I can't help it if guys like me," Kagome replied in a snotty tone. "Don't act so innocent! Everybody knows you're easy," Tia answered. The girls circled each other as everybody else watched. "At least I'm prettier than you," Kagome taunted. Then, the fight got violent! Kagome got out Kikyo's bow and arrows and fired one at Tia. She moved to the side, but then laughed; when she saw that the arrow only flew two feet and stuck into the ground. Then, Kagome dropped her weapon and tried a bunch of pathetic fist attacks. Tia avoided them all and used her moves to attack the many open targets she left unprotected. She even pointed out her flaws while hitting her. "Kick her butt, honey," Inuyasha yelled in Tia's direction. "Sit boy!" (Kathud)! Inuyasha got back up and shouted at Kagome, "Ow, what the hell did you do that for?! Stupid wench!" Tia had her pinned to the ground, fist in the air, ready to knock her out. Then all of a sudden, Sesshomaru swooped down on a flying cloud and abducted Kagome! As she screamed Tia told Inuyasha, "Looks like your brother finally found a mate." He looked at the two figures in the distance and said, "Good riddance!" Then she and Inu kissed again.


End file.
